When spooling tape onto a reel, it is desirable that the tape is packed as close as possible to the centerline of the tape path. Tape has a tendency to pack against one of the flanges. For any particular tape reel there are usually sections of the tape that pack against one flange and sections that pack against the other flange. Consequently, it is desirable to space the flanges as close together as possible so that the tape will pack along the centerline of the tape path. Closely spaced flanges, however, increase the risk that the edges of the tape will scuff against the flanges, damaging the tape and disturbing signals read from the tape.
In many conventional tape reels the flanges are tapered so that the inside surfaces facing the tape diverge from one another as they extend out from the hub. That is to say, the flanges are more closely spaced at the inner part of the reel near the hub than they are at the outer part of the reel farther from the hub. In some conventional tape reels the flanges are tapered along a straight line so that the rate at which the flanges diverge is the same along the length of each flange. In other conventional tape reels, the flanges are tapered along a curve so that the rate of taper varies from a lesser rate of taper at the inner part of the reel to a greater rate of taper at the outer part of the reel.